


Kolopak's New Joy

by AFSTexaCali93



Series: Star Trek: Voyager - Through the Eyes of Kolopak [4]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Miracles, Multiverse, Omega Continuum, Post-Endgame, Prayer, Q Continuum, Resurrection, Return, Reunion, Romance, Sacrifice, Sky Spirits, Spirit World, Star Trek: Voyager - The Eternal Tide (novel), resolved emotional tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 13:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11231850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFSTexaCali93/pseuds/AFSTexaCali93
Summary: The sequel to "Kolopak's Sorrow"; Kolopak's delight over the return of his son's love and his recollection of events leading to hopes for the future.





	Kolopak's New Joy

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place right after the epilogue from "The Eternal Tide".

I am astounded! What I have just seen is nothing short of a miracle. It shouldn't be possible by any scientific standard, and it's too much to ask for from the Spirits. I don't know if the Sky Spirits were truly involved in this or not, but my heart is bursting with joy.

 

Kathryn has returned!

 

From the stem of the wilted rose, a new one has bloomed in its place. It is stronger now, and its beauty is simply indescribable.

 

How exactly did this happen? I should start at the beginning.

 

I now know why her spirit never made it to the Spirit World; it was being preserved in a disembodied form in the Q Continuum while her atoms were scattered in space. The Q are a mysterious species, even for spirit folk like myself. Their world is completely separate from ours, during life _and_ after life. So, any action made by the Q goes unnoticed by us.

 

At the moment of Kathryn's death, the red-headed Q appeared and rescued her spirit. Fourteen months later, when the Omega crisis was imminent, she prolonged the moment of her death so she could bring out her consciousness at the insistence of her son, Kathryn's godson. Once her consciousness was awakened, she was able to gather her atoms and reintegrate them with the help of the young Q and her Ocampa friend, Kes. She was back, with everything that makes her the woman she is intact. In a way, it was like she never left in the first place.

 

It turns out that her death was a fixed point in time, and existed in all multiverses. I am fairly certain her fate was one of doom in all those other timelines. She _has_ died and come back to life so much, a cat would be jealous of her. Bringing her back from the dead was forbidden amongst the Q, so it was a risky maneuver for the young man. But in addition to wanting her back, he also felt that she was essential to solving the mystery of why he couldn’t travel to a certain point in the future, as his kind are supposed travel through time with little to no difficulty.

 

Upon seeing her for the first time since her death, my son was initially wary of her presence, thinking it was a trick by Q. But, as I expected she would, she got through to him. As soon as the reality of her return set in, my son’s heart was enveloped by the light she creates and his soul was filled with a new sense of passion and joy.

 

But as happy as they were to be back together, they still had work to do. The anomaly between the multiverse and the Omega Continuum was threatening to destroy the universe. To seal the rupture, the _Voyager_  crew had to shorten the life of the universe by a few million years, but it was a good deal compared to the alternative; destroying the Q Continuum and losing trillions of years of the universe’s lifespan. It took the sacrifices of the acting fleet commander and the young Q to collapse the anomaly, averting a universal disaster. A sad outcome, but they both were prepared to do what they knew they had to do, so they died nobly.

 

My son was able to help in sealing the anomaly, but it cost him his own life. I was devastated that he would accept the failed suicide mission to have _Voyager_ and the shuttle he was piloting fire simultaneous pulses at the anomaly. That attempt ended in failure, and once the threat had passed, she was left alone. This wasn’t the way it should’ve happened. She shouldn’t have returned, have reunited with my son, only to lose him.

 

But to my surprise, the Sky Spirits weren’t finished throwing out miracles.

 

As part of his sacrifice, the young Q was able to bring my son back, and they were reunited. It has been two days since her return, and they have never been apart since then. I know that new challenges lay ahead of them, from Starfleet Command and beyond. Their newly rejuvenated love will depend on their commitment to stick together and continue to trust one another. It is a tall order for any couple, but then again, they are no ordinary couple. The forces of the Delta Quadrant have tested their resolve for seven long years and they survived, with the added bonus of growing closer together. And the Federation Starship _Voyager_ is the ship that made it all possible.

 

I am now watching over the peaceful slumber of Chakotay and Kathryn. The healing process has begun. It will not be easy, but at this moment, they can indulge in this rare moment of tranquility amongst the stars.

 

I must return to the Spirit World soon, but I will continue to intently watch over my son Chakotay and my daughter Kathryn. There, I said it, and I am not ashamed of it one bit. She is my daughter. It may not be official yet as far as tradition is concerned, but I have felt such a parental attachment to her from day one, so I am not willing to let that go as long as they are together. And I so hope they will be together for as long as they both live. I pray to the Sky Spirits for this to be true.

 

Chakotay, Kathryn, you have my everlasting blessings. May your new journey together be one most rewarding.

**Author's Note:**

> No copyright infringement intended.
> 
> Star Trek: Voyager and all its characters created by Rick Berman, Michael Piller, and Jeri Taylor. Based upon "Star Trek" created by Gene Roddenberry. Copyright goes to Paramount Studios and CBS Television Distribution. "The Eternal Tide" written by Kirsten Beyer


End file.
